1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including display pixels each including a light-receiving element and an electronic apparatus incorporating such a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some techniques for providing a coordinate input function for a display apparatus. More specifically, for example, display apparatuses having such a coordinate input function include a display apparatus with a pressure-sensitive touch panel (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-149085 and 2002-41244) and a display apparatus with an electromagnetic induction touch panel (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-134105).
However, it is difficult to miniaturize the above-described display apparatuses having a coordinate input function. Furthermore, such display apparatuses are more expensive than normal display apparatuses. In order to overcome these difficulties, the development of display apparatuses capable of specifying coordinates by detecting light received by a light-receiving element included in each pixel thereof have been performed actively (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-318067 and 2004-318819).
The above-described display apparatuses capable of receiving a coordinate input operation using light-receiving elements can be miniaturized and are more cost-effective than display apparatuses with the coordinate input function. Furthermore, the above-described display apparatuses can receive a multipoint coordinate input operation and an area input operation.